No Words for Love Volume I
by CloudFairFF7
Summary: "As Suzaku dragged Lelouch by his hair and laid him in front of Charles. As his memories were about to be erased repeated the words he had said many many times to his former boyfriend,"I love you " Read and review so I know I should continue the writing gets better later.
1. Chapter 1

*writing improves in chapter 5.

I wrote this when I was about 13 or 14 (chapters1-4) I didn't have any grammatical issues so much as me not seeing typos and then the writing is that of a 13 year old so be warned for chapters 1-4.

* * *

><p>No words for love<p>

Chapter one Sore ga hajimatta ka

"Would you like to go out some time?" A simple question asked by lelouch's childhood friend. It doesn't seem as though it would result into something much greater but just them dating. But it did, in more ways then one. The setting this moment took place in was on the school's roof top. Sitting on a white wooden swing bench with red, pale pink , yellow and baby blue flowers on the top of the bench and around it. The two were swinging softly on the bench when Suzaku had asked the question. It was several hours after classes had ended and they were catching up with each other."L-like a date I mean" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, I would love to." Lelouch replied,he would regret that later.

"Awesome!" Suzaku pumped his fist in the air with a wide smile on his face. "I'll pick you up at seven okay?"

"okay" Lelouch smiled

Suzaku bounced off rambling about how happy he was and how fun their date is going to be. Lelouch gigled at his friends behavior and leaned back giving himself a moment before having to go back to his room. Lelouch had a crush on his Japanese friend for a very long time. To believe that he was finally going on a date with him amazed him. Normally if that was any other guy (which there's been a bunch of them) he would have said no. But this isn't just any other guy this Suzaku Hikaru Meobi Kururugi 1st son of Genbu Suazaku Kuereno Kururugi 50th shogun but named prime minister. ( its a Kururugi clan thing to have four names)

He'd regret it soon

He'd want to die

He'd want to please

He'd want to end it ALL

* * *

><p>The most beautiful fierce star known to man. Lelouch hated it. Why the fuck was it so bright? He groaned and filliped himself over. The sun had killed his peaceful night of sleep. One of the last nights of peaceful sleep he will ever have. He picked himself out of bed with his hair tousled and stepped over the empty pizza boxes and c.c. 'seriously if I end up seeing a rat in bed she's sleeping outside. Lulu yawned stretching his arms. He scratched his stomach and went to do his daily 'time for school' process such as brushing his hair and taking a shower.<p>

"Lulu!" Milly called and waved her hands in front of his face. It was sixth period, the last period of the day. Suzaku had left early for his "engineering camp" and student council had been canceled due to the fact that Milly had to go attend a party involving her fellow children of aristocrats (rich partying snobbish teenagers). Which she hated. She much rather be posting fanfictions about her two favorite classmates. If those two only knew.

"Sorry I zoned out" he said standing up

"I noticed. Not only did you zone out, you zoned out Rivalz style"

"yeah"

"So~ I hear your going on a date with Suzaku" she grinned

Lelouch's face suddenly felt hot "I-I-I um yeah around seven or so"

"Gayah!~ I knew you two would get married and have thirty babies all named paco!"

"...what? no milly it's just a date I mean it could lead to that save the thirty babies named paco"

"Oh I am totally gonna be the godmother " she COMPLETELY ignored him. Fucking fujoshis.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry its so short! it'll get longer as I go along like 1,000-1,300 words per page long my little dumplings!~ Euphy will be bashed like crazy in this story BTW. She annoys me like crazy. Shirely won't be talked about very much. This fanfic is going to get complicated. It is going to talk about the beginning of the war and Suzaku's mother but thats the only spoilers I'm giving you my fellow Fujoshis!

Edit: Suzaku has 4 names and is a prince because of something that will be later explained. Most likely in volume 2.

Sayonara/Annyongi gesseyeo!~

Cloud Fair Final Fantasy 7


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey~( adventure time reference)

So yeah the whole "1,000 words is a lot" ending up being just as much of a lie as the cake... So yeah more like "wirting as much as I can for the topic of this chapter" and that means an update every like other week. maybe... BUT I WILL! I swear on my love for Kaname and Sebastian! (Vampire Knight and Kuroshitsuji) I will update!

Replies:

Diana Prince: Thanks! I'll try to make it as interesting as possible! I might make some kpop references time to time though...and I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can~ Sorry if lulu is a bit ooc at times but its for the plot so yeah...Don't give up on me kay?

Oresama Gilbert aka Shizu-chan: You and your love for Prussia (sigh). Try not to get bored because theres no getting dirty stuff.

Disclaimer: for the love of-FANfiction not OWNERfiction because in that case it wouldn't be fiction

* * *

><p>After that AGONIZING talk with Milly Lelouch headed back to his room on the way greeted by his baby sister. He sighed shutting his door. Milly could be such a fangirl sometimes. He rolled his eyes as he remembered when the 14 year old Milly tired to shove him in a dress when his uke figure kicked in. (<span>uke figure: <span> A male hour glass figure. Not manly nor feminine. Perfect for cross dressing.) He can't help that his lanky. Not to mention he HATES exercise and when ever he does exercise he ends up exercising parts of the body most females do. Not those body building kinda scary women, the I-just-don't-wanna-get-fat ones. No offense to female body builders. Lelouch admits he looks pretty cute in a mini skirt but he's not going out in public in one. _Still could pull it off though_. He thought checking himself out in the self confidence will be gone soon enough. He went to his closet and pulled out about 10 different combinations of outfits and laid them onto his bed. _The white pants and jackets with the pink shirt is okay looking..pff he's seen me in that already. Maybe Milly can help me. but then again if she helps I'll end up leaving her with a mini skirt,thigh high socks , high heels, a tank top, a wig , and womans underwear._ Lelouch shivers. _C.C could help...nah she'd just make fun of the whole time. Nina...pffffhahahaha the way that girl dresses HELLS NO. Shirely could but she'd be fangasming over me the whole time. Nuna is kinda sorta blind...so yeah. Sayako is out of the question. She kinda creeps me out... plus she has to take care of Nunnally. Rivalz can't even do his hair correctly. I'll just pick something myself or I don't know flip a coin._ He ended up just wearing his trademark casual outfit and threw all that other stuff into the closet.

There was a knock at the front door downstairs and an excited Nunnally saying "Suzaku!" before said person even walked through the door. Lelouch smiled and remembered the times the trio had spent as children. The many times he and Suzaku would get into arguments that at the time seemed which Pokemon is the strongest or in the intermission of Pokemon when they'd ask "Whos that Pokemon!" and the s hadow of the Pokemon was on the screen. They had a lot of Pokemon fights back then. They still kinda of do. They just don't actually get mad about it. He remembered the children's play room that was connected to the Kururugi clans palace. He remembered the club house they had deep in the forest. Not by the lake though , at the time Suzaku was scared of Kappas. Still kinda is too...Lelouch sighed and shook his use to tease him about too. Suzaku would clench his fist and yell about how Kappas exist and he would go on and on about how once a Kappa almost bit his butt off. Highly doubted its a Kappa but Suzaku is a bit hard headed. REALLY hard headed. Like the time Suzaku officially declared Lelouch his wife. They were ten or nine when he decided this. Lelouch had made him a box of onigiri with chicken teriyaki on the side. Suzaku called it "love at first bite". _ I wonder if he still remembers._ He took one last look at his hair. It's funny how much they have all grown. When Suzaku had first walked through his classroom door , it was kinda like fate. Out of all the schools here in Britannia he ends up in Ashford. Out of all the homes in Japan Lelouch ended up in the Kururugi clans.

Nunnally called for him announcing Suzakus arrival. Lelouch walked out of his room, into the hallway and down the main grand stairway. He saw Suzaku trying to keep up with everything Nunnally was telling him. She went from school to origami to food to god knows what else in a matter of seconds and Suzaku just stood there in smiled the whole time. _Another reason why I don't bother with women. There too confusing_.Hearing footsteps Suzaku looked up to see Lelouch coming down the stairs. Nunnally also heard the footsteps and stopped talking to Suzaku to greet her big bother.

"Lulu-nii! good afternoon"

"Hello Nuna-chan" He kissed her on the forehead making the fourteen year old giggle.

"I feel left out" Suzaku sniffed and pouted causing both siblings to lean over and having a group hug.

"Your a lot of work you know that Suzaku?" Lelouch chuckled breaking the hug.

"Not my fault my own wife and sister-in-law is always ignoring me." _so he does remember,_Lelouch rolled his eyes.

The two headed out the door in a matter of minutes while saying goodbye to Sayako and Nunnally. Suzaku didn't' bother getting a car knowing that he' either get ripped of or it'd get trashed so him and Lelouch ended up walking. But hey being Japanese even when Japan had the name Japan still he would always either walk or ride his bike.

"So what do you want to do?" Suzaku asked

" well we can't go out to eat without worrying about someone spitting in your food so that's out."

"yeah"

"We could just go up to the rooftop if you want."

"Sure"

When they reached the rooftop Lelouch and suzaku sat on the same bench they had sat on when Suzaku asked Lelouch out. The whole date was mainly them talking about old things that happened in the the time Lelouch tricked Suzaku into thinking there was a Kappa in the Kururugi pond and had him running away the time Suzaku glomped lelouch by jumping of a tree first. Which took him by surprise and ended with Suzaku having ice in pant and whining that"it hurts" Around ten o' clock Suzaku had bought the two or them ice cream cones.

Lelouch had gotten vanilla with what he calls "Jimmies' and what Suzaku calls "Sprinkles". Which lead to an argument of 'jimmies' vs 'sprinkles' . Suzaku had gotten strawberry with caramel and chocolate syrup , "sprinkles" ,gummy bears , and hot fudge. How he isn't obese the world will never know.

"Uh Suzaku..."

"hm? yeah what's up?" Still licking his ice cream.

"N-never mind" shaking his head looking at Suzaku's ice cream.

Suzaku walked him home from the small Ice cream cart down the street. This time it was completely quiet as they walked. college students walked with their friends out to bars beginning the nightlife. While high school students headed back to their dorms making it before the Ashford academy curfew of eleven o' clock.

* * *

><p>Chapter three is when the drama starts so get your tissues ready!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah okay I am back for now. I've been a loner for the past few days at my new school. Some of my old friends are there but I'm in higher classes and I only have one lunch with them...so yeah. That means I have been able to think up my fanfictions more. . Anywho , please continue to read the story I hope you like it. Oh and I just noticed I posted two notices on this stoy I'll delete them in a sec. If anyone wants to be my betareader just say so.

* * *

><p>Her pink hair swayed as she walked through the corridors. As she passed people bowed in respect. A bit starstruck or princessstuck...whatever. Her heels clicked on the solid cold floor as she walked towards her requested class. It was her first day of school. It took about a month in order to convince her older sister that it would be safe for her to attend Ashford Academy. The older sister was a bit nervous about her attending but she wanted to make her happy. She fiddled with her fingers and clicked her sparkly pink nails right before entering the classroom. The princess huffed at no ones presence. 'You would think they would be some sort of a welcome committee!' she thought and sat at the nearest desk. Pink nails clicked against the desk paired with a bored expression. She held her head with her hand and twisted her lips. One after another students began to enter the room in awe of the "celebrity" sitting in the room.<p>

"Good morning princess!"

"Good morning your majesty!"

"Good morning your highness!"

She was sick of this place already. Yet she still kept her image of the nice pretty princess and waved at the other teens.

Suzaku and Lelouch walked into the room together laughing at something stupid that happened to them on the way there. Euphemia perked up at Suzaku's presence. She waved him over and suzaku awkwardly smiled and walked over.

" Um , hello princess. What are you doing here?" he quandered her with the akward smile still plastered on his face.

"I decided it was time I finally went out into the public and what better way to do so than to go to school"

"But it's a rich kid school. You're not gonna learn much about the common public sitting with the one percent"

She hmphed in her head "Close enough," she motioned to the seat next to her , "Come sit". Suzaku glanced over at Lelouch and he earned a shrug in a response. The teacher walked in and the class began. The school day went by quickly and the 'end of the day' bell rang loudly. Suzaku smiled at Lelouch and began to get up when Euphy tugged at his shirt. He looked down at the offender and blinked.

"You don't mind showing me around , do you Suzaku?"

"Um , I was actually about to go somewhere with Lulu but I guess" He looked over at Lelouch who was a bit disappointed but just went along with it.

"It's okay Suzaku I can just walk home. Its not like I don't live five steps away."

"Alright , I'll see you later!"

Lelouch watched the two walk out of the room involved in their own conversation. He sighed and walked out of the room in the other direction. He walked through the library to the door attached to his and Nunnally's private home on campus. He sat down on his bed and laid down against his hell kitty pillow , Deadpool comic in his hand and began to read. Both are things Suzaku gave him within the short time they have been dating. Deadpool was in the middle of fighting with Spiderman when his phone "kwehed" meaning he got a text message.

"_Hey I can't make it to dinner tonight lets try next time alright?"_

_"Alright"_

^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^

Suzaku and Euphemia walked out of the classroom together after the conversation with Lelouch. He first showed her the dinning halls , then the gymnasium , auditorium , and all the club rooms. Suzaku never realized how much the two had in common. How they both like the same shows and books. 'She is so much easier to talk to. Its like i can say anything without worrying about me sounding like a moron.' He watched her as she spoke about the latest book she read. ' Shes such a calming person. Like one of those wifes you just can't wait to come home to.' "Suzaku?"

"Hm?"

"Could we get some ice cream or something?" she smiled.

"Sure there's and ice cream stand down the street." He smiled back at her and took her hand.

Euphemia ordered a strawberry ice cream bowl with gummy bears while Suzaku got the heck of a mess he did last time. The strolled back to school together and made their way inside.

"Should we go eat up on the roof?" Suzaku paused at the question thought.

"No , lets just eat it in an empty classroom"

"Afterwards we should probably get something real to eat right?"

Suzaku thought about Lelouch and their dinner date with Nunnally. Well that does not really matter right? He could always eat them but...this is Euphemia! The woman he...what is Euphy to him?

"Well?"

"Uh yeah sure we can go to this family owned place."

He took out his phone and texted Lelouch:

"_Hey I can't make it to dinner tonight lets try next time alright?" _He waited for a response. _  
><em>

_"Alright"_

He knew Lelouch would be disappointed but its not like there wont be other times they will not hang out again. There is always there six month anniversary. Besides Euphemia is a bit more important.

^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^^,,^

Lelouch and C.C sat together on his bed. Leouch ate Chinese take out while she shoved five boxes of pizza down her throat. They had plans written out on paper and a white board. They were planning the requiem , the rebirth. It of course involved Suzaku , he was trying to figure out how to get his boyfriend on Zero's side. He to a bite out of his dumpling and then dipped it back into his sauce. Nunnally was as a sleepover with her friend Alice. (Maid at hand). He has not been out on a date with said boyfriend for a whole week. Every time he asked if Suzaku was free Suzaku would stutter and come up with an excuse. He figured it was because of his duties with Britannia. He is a pilot of a knightmare after all. Suzaku no longer texts him 24/7 with goofy messages like "I see you 3 " when they pass by each other from a distance. Not even the random "I love you~'s he got every five minutes. He got them about once or twice that week. Lelouch figured it was just because he was busy and Suzaku stopped acting like a puppy. Suzaku apologized whenever he "unwittingly" stood Lelouch up. But love means never having to say sorry, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Gruggllllllllllllllle! I was suppose to write at least 4,000 more words but I'm sleepy so I won't. Plus I still think it sucks but people seem to be enjoying it so I'll try to make it the best and most detailed thing you will ever imagine!<em><br>_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I actually finished this chapter Nov.9th of last year but I've been too bust (or tried) to write it so here it is at last. Please review so I know someone's reading.

* * *

><p>Suzaku and Euphemia walked together to class on Monday morning. They spoke about their planned date on Thursday. Thursday was a huge town festival. Britannia musicians will play as people walk down the long streets. Euphemia explained what usually went on at the festival and what she planned on wearing. Its been about six months since Euphemia has been at the school. Of course she was the most popular girl there. The two strolled in past Lelouch who was sitting on the floor in the hallway. Lelouch glanced over his book at the two as they walked past him. He had his ear buds in so he could not hear what they were talking about. He smiled at the thought of this Thursday. It was the couples six month anniversary. Lelouch thought it was stupid at first but by how excited Suzaku sounded when he talked about it hyped him up a bit. Especially since they have not been spending as much time together. Now Lelouch has a amalgam of feelings in his head about it. He and Suzaku had planned this day on their first date. Lelouch and Suzaku have not held an actual conversation since Monday of last week. Lelouch would say hi or wave at his childhood friend and Suzaku would never notice. Lelouch stood as the one minute bell rang and headed off to class. He wondered why the Japanese boy never seems to notice him much anymore. 'He's probably just busy , he is the pilot of a Britannia nightmare anyway.<p>

He sat in his seat as soon as the late bell rang. The teacher closed and locked the door so the late student would not be able to get in. She began with Latin. A language teens from aristocratic families all should know in the eye of the government. Lelouch mentally sighed. He already knew Latin. In fact he knew nine different languages. He was a prince after all. He and Violet read every book in her family's and his family's library. That included the foreign language books. He smiled at the thought of his old friend Violet. He quickly off his face so the teacher would not question him. Violet was around Lelouch's age with long flowing black hair and pale skin. She is the only person in which Lelouch admits she is on the same level of intelligence as him. When she comes up with an idea she ties her hair back in a ponytail with her purple ribbon. The two would read to her two younger siblings when he spent the night. Her parents told them many stories. He heard when he was around fourteen her parents passed away in a house fire while they were playing at a park. It addends him to hear it since her parents were the parents he always wished he Baudelaire family was his second family. The family he felt he belonged to more than his own.

Lelouch tapped his pen on his desk for a moment and then began to fiddle with it. He missed violet. The two had a lot in common. They can tell each other anything. Lelouch's deepest secrets has only been told to her and vice versa. He remember when the Baudelaire's had thrown a "Nightmare Before Christmas"" Halloween party. Her parents had been Sally and Jack. Her brother was Zero , Violet was Shock , Lelouch was lock and Nunnally was fem!Barrel. It was before the birth of the youngest daughter.

The lunch ball rang and Lelouch took his bento from his messenger bag out and grabbed his bag. He made his way up to the roof and sat on the bench he had once sat with Suzaku on. It was becoming fall and the trees were changing colors. Crisp brown and oranges flew past as they left their tall homes. The weather was a nice comforting warmth unlike the sweltering heat of the summer or the freezing cold of the winter. It was Lelouch's favorite time of year. He swung the swing gently and took off his shoes and crossed his legs. He took his Ipod from out of his pocket and put an ear bud in. After scrolling through his playlist Lelouch picked a song and started to eat.

_"I wannabe free , I wanna be loved , I wannabe more than your thinking of"_

Lelouch took a bit out of his onigiri and looked around. He figured Suzaku was busy looking over some knightmare plans. Milly and Sherily were with their friends. Rivalz was stocking Milly and Nina was stocking Euphy.

_"Say what you mean , say what you want and let the sun rain down on me"_

He leaned back and sighed. He figured h should be planing for The Black Knights but right now he really just needed to clear his head. He went from an incognito prince to he leader of a rebellion and Britania's number one enemy. It was strange. He had never taken a moment to soak all that in until just now. His boyfriend hates him, well not him, Zero but... It is still a toll to his mental state, He'll just need to figure out how to deal with it all.

* * *

><p>Suzaku and Euphy were huddled up under the outside stone staircase. They had their lunch spread out in front of them. Euphemia had made ham sandwiches the day before. The two laughed over an event that happened in class earlier. Euphy filpped her hair over her shoulder and smiled. "so ho long have you and Lelouch known each other for?"<p>

A bit taken back by the question he replied "Since we were little. We agreed not to talk about it much though. We don't want the whole school to know."

"Oh" she replied , a little disappointed. The two went back to eating when she asked another question. "Are you two still friends?"

Taken back again he after a moment replied, "I don't talk to him as much as I use to."

"I don't think you should be talking to him anyway."

Suzaku looked up at Euphemia with a puzzled expression as she looked away. Euphemia had found out about the two boys actual relationship on her fifth day. She would never mention that though. She figured Suzaku was meant to be hers anyway. 'Lelouch does not deserve Suzaku. Lelouch wanted to be alone when he was little. Always reading and ignoring me. He only liked Schneizel and Nunnally and that weird Adams Family. meanwhile i had tons of friends. Like that one girl, whats her name again? Well she isn't important. I am the sweet innocent Princess Euphemia and he's the half Jap abandoned prince/prime minister's son. I have money , he doesn't. He wouldn't be able to take care of Suzaku the way I can. I love Suzaku. I guess he's cute that's all that matters.'

"Euphy?" She looked up.

"Hm?'

"Are you alright?, you zoned out there ."

"I'm fine I was just thinking."

"Oh" He went back to packing things up.

The end-of-lunch bell rang and the two rose from the floor. They headed back inside the building and made their way back to the classroom. Lelouch was already sitting in his seat when the two made it to the room. Lelouch was already sitting in his seat when the two made it to the room. Lelouch looked up and did a closed smile at Suzaku. Suzaku looked in the other direction and was distracted by what his secret girlfriend was saying. The rest of the student walked in including Rivalz. Rivalz walked over to Suzaku's desk and greeted him.

"Milly , Sherly and me are going to the new restaurant on Thursday. Ya wanna come?"

"Nah I have something to do that day."

Lelouch smiled a bit to himself and tool out his 'class notes' notebook. The teacher called for the students to sit at their desk and began class.

The days went by and then came Thursday. School had ended and Suzaku was absent that day. Lelouch walked to his dorm on campus and changed his clothing to his signature attire. He laid on the bed and read his book while he waited for Suzaku to call. 'We would most likely go late at night because of his job. He got up and walked out of the private dormitory. He walked to main street for the new festival. Lelouch stopped by a kabob stand and paid the man at the counter. He continued to walk through the festival when he sees a flash of pink. It was Suzaku and Euphy. The two were at a carnival game. The unoriginal one with the baseballs and huge stuffed plushes. lelouch was about to walk over when the secret couple turned and looked at each other and kissed. Lelouch froze staring at the two. He could not even move or even breath for that matter. He just stood there and stared. People walked past him it was like they were invisible.

The no-longer-secret couple broke apart. Suzaku and Lelouch caught each others eyes. Suzaku was the first to look away when Euphemia patted his shoulder. They held hands and walked away. Lelouch ,still stunned, looked st the ground in front of him. The feeling inside him was such a huge blend that he did not even know what he was feeling. His feet slowly moved back towards the campus.

When he walked back into his dorm Nunnally had greeted him. With a small hello and made his way back up to his room. Lelouch sat on the edge of his bed and kicked off his shoes still in a daze. 'What just happened? Suzaku couldn't , no that is not the Suzaku I know. The temperamental- I-heart-nihon -karate- kid I grew up with always talked about honor and being faithful. This doesn't seem right at all. Sure Suzaku has changed since we were little but if anything he just is not as loud and violent. But his morals are still the same.' He leaned back and laid down with his legs off the bed tomorrow is going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>It was an awkward long school day. The last bell rang and students rose from their seats. Suzaku walked over to Lelouch's desk after Euphy had left with her friends. Lelouch looked from his sketch book , pencil still angled, at Suzaku. He then put his pencil down nervously waiting for what the older boy had to say.<p>

Suzaku finally spoke, "Hey".

Lelouch tugged at his sleeve , "Hi".

Before Suzaku could say another word Lelouch got a text from C.C about the Black Knights. He slowly got up and said goodbye to Suzaku. Suzaku watched him leave the classroom a bit dumbfounded but was quickly shaken out of it when his phone went off. He was told to report immediately to the base. A terrorist attack is on the verge of taking place. He felt rage build in his chest at the name "Zero" and clenched his fist and took his leave.

Suzaku arrived at Llyod's lab thirty minutes later. He immediately suited up and entered the Lancelot. He firmly grasped his necklace and rubbed it before sighing and taking off. Lylod wished him good luck over the loud hushing noise of the engine. The Lancelot rolled out onto the streets of Britannia and made its way to the Black Knights location.

Zero could see the bright gold and white knightmare coming towards them. " Get ready!" he ordered through the built-in headphones in his mask. He tried not to think of the person inside the knightmare. No , He was not Lelouch right now but Zero. Britannia and the Lancelot pilot's number enemy. He is Zero and only Zero. The knights were in a large diamond formation with hidden knights in the middle. Lelouch's knight ,which was in the middle of the diamond, was currently being manned by C.C. Suzaku dove in for the first knightmare he saw , Lelouch predicted that. A hidden knightmare came from behind Suzaku and swung for one of the Lancelot's arms. It missed by a centimeter. Suzaku had the Lancelot round house kick the one hidden behind a ruined building and flipped backwards and landed in a stance. The knightmare he had kicked fell to the ground and stayed there. Though the pilot was alright

Zero cursed and went with plan B. He moved one of his pawns a bit more to the left . Leaving it open for a better combat. Suzaku zig-zaged past a few more hidden knightnares. he spotted Zero's knightmare and sped up. The two knightlances (the long stick/sword) clashed together and Suzaku stopped.

"Zero!" The Japanese pilot said angrily. A laugh was heard over the intercom."Don't laugh! How dare you laugh in combat! It's filled with nothing but death and the blood is on your hands Zero!

"My hands?"

"Yes your hands! You are nothing but a traitor!"

"Says the son of the Japanese prime minister who abandoned his country for the winning team."

Suzaku paused , shocked.

"You speak of justice and liberty and yet you watch your people fall by your 'comrades' hands. You wear the flag of an empire that doesn't give a damn about you. An empire that turned your country's pride into nothing but a number. Do not sit here and call me traitor.

Lelouch was shocked,  
>Zero was satisfied.<p>

* * *

><p>Lelouch had been told by Suzaku to meet up in the library. Suzaku was already standing by the comic book section when Lelouch got there. Lelouch felt confused when Suzaku smiled at him. Suzaku took Lelouch's hand and guided him to the roof . The two sat on the bench swing after brushing the leaves off . after a moment of silence Lelouch finally broke it.<br>"Is there something you wanted to talk about ?" He rubbed his hands vertically on his thighs .

"No , I just wanted to be with you."

Lelouch cocked his head and pouted his lip while looking at the ground. He used his feet to play with the leaves as the crunched beneath them.

" I saw you reading the latest Deadpool comic the the other day." Suzaku stated.

"Yeah I don't read as much as I use to."

"Yeah we're both pretty busy these days." Lelouch sighed and leaned back. "Remember when you fell of the bridge by the house?"

"That was your fault Suzaku."

"Was not!"

Was too! I told you not to go too fast!"

" I wasn't!"

"You sprinted."

"Yes , but slowly" , Lelouch table flipped making Suzaku laugh.

"It's not funny."

"Kinda is."

"Kinda not."

"Then why am I laughing?"

"Because you're and ass."

"Fair enough." The two smiled at each other.

Milly peered from the side of one of the walls surrounding the sentence back into the school. 'Lelouch and Suzaku were acting weird ever since the princess came'. She watched Lelouch laugh at something Suzaku said.

"It wasn't a dress!" Suzaku insisted.

"Your right it was a skirt.

"It was a pair of flowy pants."

"Flowy."

"Yes flowy."

"So it was just a flowy skirt."

"Yes-no! Dammit Lulu!"

Lelouch Laughed even more.

"Shut up."

"Rude."

"-er."

"Pfft."

They sat together in silence for a moment. The wind softly sang while carrying the leaves. Lelouch went back to playing with the leaves. Suzaku unconsciously watched Lelouch's foot crunch and kicked at the dead hair of the trees. It reminded him of when they were children . When they use to go to the tree kingdom aka their old tree house. It was abandoned in the 70's. Vines crawled up the sides of the old tree and tree house. The inside was refurbished by the trio. ( Nunnally , Lelouch , and Suzaku). It was nice and cozy Lelouch would sit in a fur bean bag chair while reading in one corner of the room. Suzaku would teach Nunnally how to play games blindly by indenting braille onto the playing cards. There was a small fire place in metal box , one side was exposed to see the fire. It was made in a way that it wouldn't burn the whole tree house down. It was Lelouch's favorite feature of the tree house.

The two teens sighed. Suzaku glanced over at Lelouch who was still playing with the leaves. He wondered why the black-haired boy has not mentioned the kiss he had shared with Euphimea. Suzaku expected to be slapped or , he didn't know just something. He had to admit Lelouch was beautiful (or handsome) and a great friend but... Euphy is just well honestly he didn't know how to describe her . Not that she was too good for words , he just didn't really know her. She was pretty , nice and a princess. Lelouch was a genius , he was gorgeous , sarcastic , nice when he feels like it, caring , understanding , a prince and oh so much more. He's always there for you when you need him. His sarcasm can be hilarious. He has wit and charm . Grace , the elegant way he walks and the way he dresses. Everything about the way he carries himself is just a huge reminder to Suzaku that Lelouch was a prince. A half-Japanese , a half-Britannian prince of freaking Britannia. His whole family ( except Nunnally) believed him to be dead.

Suzaku sighed catering Lelouch's attention.

"Hm?" You okay?" He quriked his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you wanna go to Ben-to-Kun?"

"Sure."

They rose off of the swing bench and walked off the campus. They made their way to the border of the "ghetto". There was a small restaurant owned by a Japanese family. It was a place only the Japanese (or elevens) knew about and they wanted to keep it that way. It was a place that they did not have to worry about eating someone's spit. Plus the food was amazing. Lelouch and Suzaku have known the family for years now. The owner watched the two of them as they grew.

The teens walked into the restaurant and took their usual seats by the small hibachi near the actual kitchen. The owner's daughter sat at the counter doing her homework. She perked up when she realized they were there. They greeted the girl and she replied and then scurried of the get her father. Her father was well-toned , tall with long hair. He predicted the war a few years back before it had all started. He learned how to use five different weapons and practiced marital arts even harder than before. He always told the boys " If you need protection or sushi , call me". He smiled and walked over.

"Boys! I haven't seen you for a bit."

"Hey!"

"Hello."

Lemme guess salmon , shrimp , Korean beef , noodles , fried rice , grilled vegetables and strawberry sodas. Lelouch clapped using his fingers to hit his palm. Suzaku smiled , "Impressive."

took out the raw food and began to prepare their meal. Suzaku held Lelouch's hand and put their hands in his lap. Lelouch tensed and then relaxed as Suzaku spoke to Totoro-kun. Totoro-kun glanced at the boys hands and inwardly smiled. He always knew the two would end up together. Totoro shuffled the rice on the hibachi and poured some soy sauce. He continued cooking while Suzaku and Lelouch talked. Though something did seem a little up. Like something happened between the two. He knew Suzaku was working for Britannia as one of the knightmare pilots but that couldn't be it. He placed the Korean beef on the hibachi. No something was up. Lelouch does not look as comfortable around Suzaku. Like he is watching what he does around him. Suzaku looks a bit guilty. Usually the two are completely relaxed around each other. Something bad must have happened.

"So what's happening in teenage hormones land?"

"Nothing really." Lelouch shrugged.

"Unless angst and acne count."

"I don't get acne."

"So you only have angst?"

"I'm Lelouch I figured that was a given."

"Pftt Lelouch you're happy sometimes."

"...when?"

"Like that time."

"What time?"

"That time". Lelouch dead panned . "What?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and Totoro started laughing while serving them. Lelouch started eating his shrimp. Suzaku knew Lelouch's eating order. He started with whatever meat or seafood was on his plate while eating his rice in-between. Once he finished his rice he moved to his vegetables. After that he eats his sushi and drinks his soda or water. Suzaku had to admit Lelouch's quirks were cue. The way he scrunched his nose if his sticky rice is too mushy. The way he gently blows on his miso and tea. It was all cute to him. He'd never tell Lelouch though, since he would put on his "I-am-so-offended-but-really-I'm-just-embarrassed" act. Which was cute too. He was staring to remember why he had even fallen in love with Lelouch. But then he felt a pang in his head and stopped thinking about it. He was still fond of Euphimea. Suzaku didn't know why but he just liked her. Honestly he was confusing himself.

Suzaku and Lelouch walked out of the restaurant after saying goodbye to Totoro and his family. Suzaku walked Lelouch back to his dorm .Suzaku kissed Lelouch on the cheek and both said their goodbyes. Lelouch walked into his home and checked to see if Nunnally was asleep; she was. He swiftly made his way out of his baby sister's room into his own. C.C was eating pizza on his bed.

"Your back."

"Yeah."

"Went on a date?"

"Yeah."

"I see you like conversation." Lelouch rolls his eyes. "Are you shit going with the plan?"

"Why would I not?"

"Love changes people."

"Then I've changed a long time ago." With that Lelouch walked into the bathroom to change.

C.C can already see the other changes in Lelouch. It's going to be a rough road ahead for him. His personality is changing from a dominant lion to a whimpering kitten. His independence is shifting to dependence. It's not help that Suzaku is cheating on him either. C.C wants to deem their relationship as one sided but Suzaku loves Lelouch too. Then why in the world is he cheating on him with the princess? If it was anyone else Lelouch would have made their life a living hell. Unmasking the princess for her sultry to the public and deeming Suzaku as a player and looking his mark as a knightmare. Yet he is not. He's losing that gear in his heart to take charge of his life. The stress is eating him alive. Life taunts him with feelings like love and companionship. His heart is breaking and he just ignores it. Voices nag him when he tries to sleep. Sleep comes and he only has nightmares. He can see the Baudelaire home burning , engulfed in hate . He can hear the screams and gun shots as his mother takes her last breath. C.C wonders how this will turn out.

* * *

><p>Suzaku and Lelouch had not spoken since that night. Suzaku was busy with the princess and being the pilot of the Lancelot. Lelouch wrote in his Sherlock Holmes notebook and worked with the black nights. The notebook was a gift from Violet. The notebook had more than a thousand pages in it and was made to look like on of the old book covers. He had a messenger bag that matched it. Lelouch would write short stories in the beginning and poetry at the end of the beginning. His dairy in the middle and blank pages at the end.<p>

At the moment he was seated on the roof. He was writing his newest short story. Each short story was a take on "Sherlock Holmes." It is how he sorts out his thoughts. This time it was about John being secretly in love with Sherlock. Sherlock and Adler's love was staring to show more and more. Yet John could not bring himself to hate the two. Lelouch tapped his fake feather pen on the paper unsure of the words he should use next all he had was:

John felt confused , shameful even. He had come to caring for Sherlock in such a way another should not. he loved him. Love is a strange word, a very very extreme word. It pained John each time he saw him withe "The Woman." Sherlock would never admit it but he was in love. A very stubborn love and everyone can see it. Watson worries that Sherlock may forget their companionship and throw him to the curve Any memories they shared will become obsolete. Like it never even happened. That out of everything else hurts the most. Watson will become nothing more than a faded memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Eyyyy party people I'm back , I'm hip , and I'm old. I started writting this whenn I was 14 and now I'm 18 and an old fart kinda not really. Thank you for everyone who reviewed! My writing has gotten much better so hopefully you we all enjoy it more. Also FF temds to take out indents in paragraphs and I just ugh.

Lelouch has never been the type to allow himself to feel inferior to anybody. He was the one in charge. Of his emotions, social life , self esteem, grades , everything. So why was he so weak once it came to Suzaku? Lelouch knew full well that Suzaku was seeing Euphemia. It was only obvious. His friends did not say anything out of fear of triggering something. He had seen Euphemia and Suzaku at the local festival sharing a kiss the same day Suzaku had blown him off telling him that he just did not have time for their third month anniversary. That and also because he had thought it was stupid. Which was strange because it had been his idea in the first place. Lelouch figured that it was because Suzaku rather spend his time with someone like Euphemia, which was completely understandable.

He ran a hand through his shinning black locks , tugged on them a bit, and released them. Lelough had been working on the lastest plans for the Black Knights since eight-o-clock that morning. It was now almost ten that evening.C.C , drapped accross his bed with half a pizza hanging from her mouth was giving him the occasional suggestion and witty remark. Lelouch had zero interest in continuing to stare at this paper any longer. But what else had he to do? Think about Suzaku and the possiblity of him being somewhere huddled up with Euphemia? He at least wished it was Kallen and not his own sister. Besides Kallen is practically the female ten year old Suzaku. Speaking of ten-years-old Suzaku , he missed that version of him dearly.

Suzaku seemed to have grown a bit colder over the past three months. Which is completely understandable with him getting caught by Britannian forces and everything. But evem when Suzaku use to get stressed as a child he never was cold towards , other than we they first met and hated each other. But after amonth or so Suzaku was refering to Lelouch as his wife, much to Lelouch's cargin seeing ashow he isa male and Suzaku kept talking about giving Lelouch 'kissies'. He smiled at that thought. He and Suzaku have not shared as kiss in like what, a months now? Suzaku also seemed uninterested on doing so. The last time that he remembers kissing Suzaku is when they were in Lelouch's secret place on the roof.

At the thought of his little hideout he immediately got up and left towards it. Once he was there he grapped a blanket from one of the woven baskets and sat down one the handcrated woven swing bench in the middle of a clear glass room on the roof surrounded by many various flowers. Theflowers gave a sympthony of blues and purples. Reds and oranges all huddled together like one big family despite the color and type huddled onto the bench and swung it gently in deep thought. 'If I moved group A closer to the buling near 58th avenue then maybe it'll give us some leverage on- I don't want to think about this anymore right now just forget it.' He yawned and rested his head. 'God I'm tired and I miss Suzaku. It's times like these where he'll kiss the top of my head and let me feed off of his bodily warmth.

He used to be the type of person who would come running when you called him , and would embrasse himself just to make you laugh. If Suzau was here he would have started singing loudly and obnoxiously from Beyonce's old 'Drunk In Love' song to every Queen song including background vocals. But he wasn't which makes sense. Suzaku hasn't changed I just no longer deserve his affection.'

Lelough sniffed and bundled himself in the blanket a bit more. He pulled out his phone and attempted to contact the young Japanese boy through texting. But he was sure that he wouldn't reply. Suzaku never replied anymore.

Milly was giving another speech advocating another event that would possibly result in Lelouch dressing in drag, yet again , for the fifth time. Lelouch glared at the French girl blabbing in front of him and gave a stern no to which the rest of the male stident council body agreed. The class president frowned and sat back down. Milly had been like this for years now. Always trying to get Lelouch to do something stupid.

Reclining back in his chair Suzaku absent mindly cleared his throat. He glanced over at Lelouch who was sitting next him and gave a grimance. Something about Lelouch just bothered him now. He could not put his finger on what though.

I got tired so I stop here yo. I haven't seen Code Geass both season 1 & 2 for about five years now so I gotta go rewatch it cause I had planned on using more of the show in it. Review my babehs review!


End file.
